


Good Vibrations

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Vibrating Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim returns to his quarters after a long shift, he finds a package with a thong inside.  He decides to wear it the next day and finds out that it vibrates...who has the controller, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Jim rolled his shoulders and sighed as he headed towards his quarters. It had been a long, long week of even longer shifts on the bridge and Jim just wanted to take a shower and relax in bed with a good book.  Jim entered his quarters and immediately went to the bedroom and to the dresser drawers.  He pulled out some pajamas pants and a soft shirt. He turned around and saw a small black box on his bed.

 _What’s that?_ Jim thought, going over to his bed. He sat his clothes down and took the top off the box.  Inside was a black thong.  Jim quirked an eyebrow up and eyed the underwear.

 _Why would someone give me this?_  Jim shook his head and put the lid back on before grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim eyed the box.

 _No one would know…_ Jim thought. _They do look soft._

_._

_._

_._

“Fuck it,” Jim said out loud before grabbing the box and getting dressed.

* * *

 

 _Who knew thongs were so comfortable?_ Jim thought a few hours later as he sat in his captain’s chair on the bridge. He crossed his legs and smiled.  No one knew he was wearing them…besides whoever game them to him.

“Captain,” Spock then said from beside him. 

Jim turned his head and looked up at his first officer, “Yes, Mr. Spock?”

Spock held out a PADD to him, “The science report from the last planet we surveyed, Captain.  The seismic acti…”

“Spoilers, Spock. Let me read it and find out what had you and your science minions have been so excited about these past few weeks.”

Spock quirked a brow at that and stared blankly at Jim before turning on his heel and going back to his station.

Jim chuckled. _He’s so cute when he does that eyebrow thing._

As Jim began to read over Spock’s report, he remembered the shore leave from six weeks and two days ago.  Jim had taken Spock to a bar and they both had indulged in alcoholic beverages.  Spock had downed several shots of a chocolate liqueur and had become quite intoxicated.  Jim had as well and then they both ended up in a local hotel room.  Jim remembered telling Spock how much he loved him and Spock had replied that he shared the same feelings.  Jim also remembered how Spock felt moving inside him and wished he hadn’t woken up alone with no sign of Spock.

Jim internally sighed at the memory.  While they still played chess together and talked, neither brought up that night. 

_He probably regrets it. I don’t._

Just a week ago, the Enterprise had docked at a starbase for some supplies.  Jim had meant to hook up with someone to forget about Spock, but all he remembered was hanging out with Sulu, meeting Uhura and Spock and then a karaoke bar.  When he woke up that morning, he was in his pajamas back on the Enterprise, sans hook-up.

Jim shook his head and focused back on the report in front of him.  Jim actually thought it was interesting.  That planet’s atmosphere wasn’t bearable for the landing party so they got to use their new environmental suits.

“Captain,” Scotty’s voice suddenly came through the comm’s on Jim’s chair.

“Yes, Mr. Scott?”

“’M about to replace a few of the nacelle tubes down here if you’d like to come assist, Captain.”

Jim put the PADD to the side, “I’ll be right down, Scotty.  Kirk Out.”

Jim stood up from his chair and stretched a bit, not noticing that part of his shirt riding up slightly in the back, showing a bit of the thong he was wearing. Someone on the bridge did see though and discreetly took a controller out of their pants pocket.

“Mr. Spock, you have the conn while I go assist Scotty,” Jim said as he walked to the turbolift.  “Comm me if there’s any problems.”

“Of course, Captain,” Spock replied. 

Jim entered the lift and turned around to look at Spock.  The Vulcan had a look in his eyes that Jim couldn’t place as the turbolift doors shut.

* * *

 

Jim stepped out of the turbolift and into the hallway leading to engineering.  He took several steps when suddenly a pulse of vibrations came from the thong.  Jim jumped slightly and moaned, then looked around to see if anyone had noticed. The vibration happened again, and now Jim was really feeling the pulse against his penis and balls. Just as suddenly as they started, the jolts stopped.  Jim gasped and leaned against the bulkhead and clenched his fists. 

_Oh. My. God._

He looked around him again, and again saw no one. Jim moved away from the bulkhead and carefully walked toward engineering.  He was half hard and as soon as he was done helping Scotty he would take off the thong.

* * *

 

Jim bit his lip and tried to suppress his moans of pleasure whenever the vibrations happened.  More than once, Scotty had looked at him weirdly and asked him if he was alright. Jim just shrugged every time, and used the excuse of a mildly queasy stomach from breakfast. He mentally cursed the stupid thong from distracting him from his task at hand, and internally promised himself he would take it off the first available minute.

He didn’t take it off though. After engineering he went back to the bridge, still half hard and made himself comfortable in his chair.  He sat there for nearly an hour hoping the vibrations would happen but nothing.  He made a face and squirmed slightly in his seat, secretly hoping his movements would trigger any vibrations. Nothing.

_Oh come on. Come back. Please._

.

.

.

Jim sighed audibly.  He looked around and noticed Chekov was looking excitedly at his computer screen.  He got up and went over to his navigator. 

“What’s up, Chekov?” Jim asked, leaning over the Russian and looking at the screen.

“Zhere was a comet, Keptin,” Chekov said.  “We just passed it.”

“Aweso-nngn,” Jim choked back a moan as a stronger pulse of vibrations started against his perineum.

“Keptin, are you well?”

Jim nodded and cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah…m’good. So…comet.”  Jim stood up and kept his eyes on the screen as Chekov pointed out the comet.  Jim nodded along with what the Russian was saying, but he honestly had no idea what was being said as the vibrations were too distracting.  Jim zoned out and closed his eyes as the vibrations moved along the fabric to his were the fabric was against his hole.  Jim clenched against the fabric and bit his bottom lip at the feeling of the vibrations.

“Keptin?”

.

.

.

“Keptin?”

The vibrations suddenly stopped causing him to whine.

_No! Come back!_

“Keptin?”

“What?” Jim snapped, opening his eyes and looking at Chekov.  Chekov was staring up at him in confusion.

“Sir, are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, Captain, are you alright?” Spock asked from behind Jim. Jim turned and saw the whole bridge was looking at him.

_Oops…bad Jim…no getting off on the bridge._

“Yeah, I’m good.  Just…have stuff on my mind,” Jim told his first officer.

Spock stared at him.

“I’ll be in my office until lunch.  You have the conn, Mr. Spock,” Jim said before moving past Spock and heading towards his office.

* * *

 

His office had a small bathroom attached so Jim immediately went in there and pulled down his pants.  As he was about to pull the thong down, the vibrations started again.  Jim put a hand to the wall behind the toilet and leaned forward, moaning as he felt the wonderful vibrations against his testicles and hole. He put his other hand down and moved the garment down in the front to free his aching member.  He then started stroking himself as the vibrations got stronger and stronger.  He came after a few moments, whimpering as the vibrations became a little too unbearable.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned, leaning against the wall of the bathroom.  The vibrations suddenly stopped and Jim sighed in relief.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jim asked.  He came down from his orgasm and cleaned off before putting the underwear back in place and pulling his pants up. He left the bathroom and went to his desk and sat down.  He hoped the vibrations wouldn’t start again as he pulled up a search engine on his computer terminal and searched for vibrating thongs.

On the first page that popped up, an adult toy’s and lingerie site, he found the thong he was wearing. Jim read through the description of the product and realizing something very quickly.

Jim’s eyes went wide, _This has a remote control to it! Who has it?_

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim sat in the mess hall across from Bones and eyed his crew members.

 _Who would give me a vibrating thong?_ Jim wondered.  He looked to Sulu and saw him sitting with Chekov, laughing about something.  _Hikaru…Chekov…no._ Jim then looked to Carol and Uhura sitting together.  Uhura glanced to him and smiled before looking back to Carol and continuing their convertaion.

Jim was about to cross them off his mental list when the vibrations started up again.  It was so sudden that Jim couldn’t suppress his surprised gaspy moan. The vibrations instantly stopped and Jim relaxed and looked to Bones. The Doctor was staring at him in shook with both eyebrows raised up.

Jim forced out a nervous laugh, “I um…just love Taco Tuesdays.”

Bones continued to stare as Jim noticed that both of his hands were in view and no controller was in sight.  Jim looked to Uhura and saw that she had one hand on the table and the other was not in sight.

 _Ah-ha!_ Jim thought before standing up and moving over to his communications officer.  As he approached, Uhura’s other hand came into view and was holding her PADD. Jim quickly turned around and went back to his table. 

 _Definitely not the remote from the site._ Jim sat back down and saw Bones still looking at him.

“What? I told you.  Tacos. Love ‘em.”

“Riiight.  You love tacos so much that you moan like you’re being bent over your bed by you-know-who?” Bones questioned.

Jim laughed at his friend, “Shut up, okay.  I moaned about tacos.  Let’s move on.”

“Lets move on about what, Captain?” Spock asked, sitting down next to Bones.

“Nothing, Spock,” Jim said.  “So that report was really interesting.  Are you and your minions doing any other research?”

Spock nodded before beginning to explain the research.  As he talked Jim wondered if he could be the one with the remote.

_Nah, Spock wouldn’t do that…would he?_

“Jim, are you listening?” Spock questioned.

“Sorry…not really.  I would love to hear about it, but I have something else on my mind.”

“What would that be?”

“Tacos,” Bones spoke up.

Jim chuckled and shook his head as Spock started talking to the Doctor about tacos and then segued the conversation to Latin American history before the nineteenth century. Jim smiled at his friends and Bones responded to Spock and told him about the Mayan medical practices.

Jim went back to eating and was thankful that he had stuffed his face with big bite of his taco when another pulse of vibrations started.  The food suppressed his moan.  He quickly chewed and swallowed his food and then bit his bottom lip to restrain himself of crying out.  With how Jim was sitting, the thong was vibrating against his ass in the most pleasurable way. Jim looked to Bones and saw that he was waving his hands about while enthusiastically telling Spock something.  Jim then looked to Spock, who was focused on Bones, but only had one hand on the table next to his tray of food.

_So he’s the culprit._

Jim was about to say something when Spock moved his hand back onto the table.  The vibrations continued.

_Shit…not him. Dammit, why couldn’t it have be him?_

Jim closed his eyes and clenched his fists as the pulses intensified a bit before suddenly stopping. Jim almost groaned when it stopped.  He was hard again and really wanted release.  He opened his eyes and saw Spock was looking right at him.

“Jim, your cheeks are flushed and you have been biting your lip for the past one point seven five minutes,” Spock said.  “Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yeah, Jim, you okay?” Bones questioned.

“I’m fine,” Jim said.  “Perfectly fine.” _Besides the raging boner._

“Maybe you should cut back on the tacos.  You know what? Why don’t you come with me to medbay?"

“No. I’m staying here.” _There is no way I am getting up right now._

“Jim…” Bones tried but Jim shook his head.

“I am staying here and finishing my lunch. I’ll…I’ll stop by medbay later, Bones. Promise.”

Bones eyed his friend before shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Jim smiled and watched his friend get up and leave.  Jim looked to Spock and saw that the Vulcan was still looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, Jim. Do you still have something on your mind or would you like to discuss the research?”

“Research.  Maybe the next planet we get to, we can use the new environmental suits again.  Those are fun.”

“Indeed.  I will be in the science labs until the end of shift.  Would you be amenable to a game of chess after shift?”

“Um…sure. That’d be great.”

_Why can’t you be the one with the remote?  Seriously? I hate you.  No I don’t, I love you, but whoever has the remote I love a little more right now.  God I hope it’s not Keenser that has it or Scotty.  That’d be weird._

* * *

 

Jim spent the rest of his shift in utter ecstasy.  Whoever had the remote was evil…an evil genius who knew exactly where to cause vibrations and when. 

Jim would be close to climax and the vibrations would stop.  Once Jim calmed a bit, it would start up again.  The vibrations would start slow and on low intensity at the tip of his cock and slowly move down to this balls before getting more intense and hitting his perineum.  Once it got to his hole, the intensity would be almost too much for Jim. 

Jim gripped his armrests and crossed his legs.  He tightened them together and tried not to make any noises.  He was getting closer to his orgasm and closed his eyes.

_Gonna cum soon.  Right here on the bridge.  In the captain’s chair in front of everyone.  Fuck, it feels amazing…don’t care that people are here._

Jim’s eyes snapped open when the vibrations suddenly stopped. 

 _No! Come back…need to finish,_ Jim thought before looking around.  No one was paying him any attention. 

“Who is it?!” Jim demanded to know. 

His bridge crew all turned to him and gave him confused looks.

“Who is who, Captain?” Sulu questioned.

“Who has it?”

“Has what?” Uhura asked.

The vibrations quickly pulsed before stopped and Jim groaned out in frustration.  He stood up from his chair and paced in front of it before hitting the comm button on the arm rest.

“Attention crew of the Enterprise,” Jim said a little loudly. “Someone has my remote.  Whoever has it…I order you to report to my quarters in five minutes. Kirk Out.”

Jim then gave Sulu the conn before turning and quickly leaving, ignoring Sulu's thoroughly perplexed look.

* * *

 

Jim was about to enter his quarters when the vibrations started up again.  Jim moaned out loud before quickly walking through the pleasure and entering his quarters.  He swiftly undid his pants and reached a hand into them and gripped himself. 

“I had hoped you would wait for me to undress you,” Spock’s voice said from the doorway to Jim’s bedroom.

Jim moaned and looked at him.  Spock had the remote in his hand.  He watched Spock press a button and instantly the vibrations stopped. Jim took his hand out of his pants and stood up straight.

“You?”

Spock arched a brow up, “Yes.  Did you not know it was me?”

Jim shook his head, “No! How was I supposed to know?  It’s not like you left a note.”

“I did leave a note.”

Jim looked confused and then went past Spock into the room.  He went to the box on his dresser and looked at it and in it.

“No note, Spock.”

Spock went over and took box top.  He showed Jim the underside of the lid.  There was a piece of paper taped there that did say ‘It vibrates and I have the controller.  Wear this tomorrow. Love, Spock’.

“Oh…well…how was I supposed to know that?  And anyway, it’s not like you’ve done anything to suggest that you wanted us to happen. I mean six weeks ago we did, but then you bolted in the morning.”

“Six weeks, two days, eleven hours and forty-four minutes,” Spock said.  “I bolted because I was unsure how you felt.  We were both highly intoxicated and eighty-one point seven percent of the time, you do not remember what happens when you are that intoxicated.”

“I remembered that night.  Remember everything."

“As do I, Jim.  I thought…I researched human sexuality and courtships rituals and got…stuck on an article about spicing up one’s sex life with their partner.”

“I’m not your partner yet.”

“I am aware.  I thought this would be a…'fun way to initiate the relationship' according to the books I read.  I am slightly taken back that you did not know that it was me today triggering the vibrations in your undergarments.  When you went to your office earlier and masturbated, I was sure you knew that I was the one with the controller.”

“You knew I did?”

“I followed you into the office and listened to you.”

“Oh did you?” Jim grinned and asked.

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green, “I did.”

Jim moaned and jumped at Spock.  He attached his lips to the Vulcan’s and proceeded to passionately kiss him.  Spock growled and kissed back, backing Jim to the bed.

Jim pulled back and said, “I love you, just so you know.”

“I know,” Spock replied before pushing Jim back on the bed.

“ _Star Wars_ fan?” Jim asked.

“Negative, I am not familiar with _Star Wars._ May we engage in sexual intercourse now?  While you were able to achieve climax at least once today, I was not.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Yes, sex.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim and Spock laid side by side in the bed.  Both were catching their breath from their second round of engaging in the best -at least in Jim's mind- sex in the universe.

“So…when did you buy that thong?” Jim asked, turning his head to face his new partner.

“I purchased it four point nine weeks ago and had picked it up when we stopped at Star Base III one point three weeks ago.”

“Did you…try it out yourself?”

“No.  I merely waited for the optimal time to deliver it to you.”

Jim then turned onto his side and propped his head up in his hand, “I got drunk on that star base with Sulu.  Did we…?”

“No.  You did go to a karaoke bar and proceeded to serenade me with a song entitled _Let’s Marvin Gaye and Get It On_.”

Jim groaned and hid his face behind his hand, “I didn’t.”

“You did.  Sulu was quite the back-up vocalist.  He left with a lieutenant from the USS Saratoga.”

Jim moved his hand and saw that Spock was on his side facing him.  Spock moved a hand to Jim’s side and rested his hand there.

“Did I leave with you?”

“You did.  I took you back to your quarters and made sure you went to sleep.”

“What a gentleman.  Have I done anything else while drunk to you that I don’t remember?”

“There have been sixty-two instances since we became a command team.  Four times you have grabbed my posterior, ten times you have admitted you loved me, thirty times you said you loved my ears and that you wished to nibble them, nineteen times…”

“I get it, I get it. Why did you never tell me?”

“I was…struggling with my own feelings towards you.  Also, several of those instances occurred when I was involved with Uhura. When we became intoxicated together six weeks ago, you admitted that you loved me more than anything and I replied the same.  When I woke up, I feared you would not remember so I left.  You did not mention the night so I did not mention it.”

“But you still researched how to start a relationship with me?”

“You are my t’hy’la.”

“What’s that?” Jim asked as Spock started to lightly stroke his hand up and down Jim’s side. Jim shivered slightly at the contact.

“You. Friend, brother, lover.”

Jim smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss Spock on the lips.

.

.

.

“Wanna wear the thong tomorrow?” Jim asked.

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon.”

“No, I purchased it for you.  They will not fit me and also, I do not wish to wear them.  I enjoy controlling the remote.”

Jim grinned, “You know…on that site they had other remote controlled items.”

Spock grinned back, “I know. Perhaps tomorrow there will be another gift for you.”

“Tomorrow we have a video chat meeting with the admirals.”

“I am aware, t’hy’la.”


End file.
